A Much Needed Check Up
by hersheygal
Summary: Set a couple months after Frozen. Kate comes to Princeton Plainsboro for a follow up, but at first House refuses to see her. Kate/House, with hints of Hameron and Chase/Cameron. One Shot


A Much Needed Check Up

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

A/N: Wow, my first fanfic in a couple of months so I might be a little rusty. I don't know why I wanted to write this. I think I just really liked the character of Kate and wanted to explore her relationship with House a little more.

Cameron strode into the hospital that morning, happier than usual. Chase was next to her, in some kind of mood. He was mad about a conversation they had had the night before. Something about her not being committed enough to their relationship. She thought she was pretty committed. She loved Chase, there was no denying that. But Chase still believed she was in love with House, which was definitely not true. House would always hold a special place in her heart, but there was no way that she was in love with him anymore. Definitely.

Cameron noticed a woman in her early forties standing at the front desk, requesting Doctor House. The poor secretary at the front was trying to explain to her that House just didn't see anyone without an appointment, and even then he sometimes refused to see the person even if they had a appointment.

"I'll see you later okay?" Cameron told Chase softly, and he nodded.

"At lunch?"

"Yeah," Cameron agreed absently.

Cameron walked over to the woman.

"Don't worry Sue, I'll take her to see House."

"But-" Sue stuttered.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it."

Cameron smiled at the woman. "Come with me."

They walked over to the elevator. "Thank you." The woman said.

"No problem. I don't know why you want to see House so badly. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. House already fixed me. I just want to see him again."

"Oh." Cameron looked at the woman up and down. "I'm Cameron, I used to work with Dr. House."

"I'm Kate."

They shook hands, and then there was an awkward silence before the elevator opened and Cameron hurried out of it. "House's office is just around the corner."

Within seconds, Cameron was opening the door to House's office, where House and Wilson were in the middle of a heated conversation.

"No, you owe me money for dinner last night!" House was saying.

"Look House, I'm thankful that you paid for dinner, honestly, but I'm not going to pay you back for it, especially since the money came from my wallet in the first place!" Wilson exclaimed.

"I'm not listening!" House brought his hands to his ears, and as he did that, he realized that he and Wilson were no longer the only people in the room.

"Well hello Cameron." Wilson smiled at Cameron, his personality completely different.

"Hi." Cameron looked at House, who still had his hands on his ears. "You have a visitor."

Kate stepped from behind Cameron and smiled at him.

"I don't have visitors." House stood up when he realized that it was Kate.

"I think you should talk with this one, House." Cameron caught him by the arm before he was about to leave the room.

"She was just a patient." He muttered to her, just loud enough for Kate to hear.

"It's nice to see you're still a stubborn ass." Kate said loudly, and House finally met her eyes.

Wilson coughed and walked over to Cameron. "Let's leave them alone."

Cameron nodded and reluctantly followed him out.

House cleared his throat and walked back over to his desk. Kate's eyes fell on his leg.

House plopped into his chair, and folded his hands in his lap before looking up at Kate expectantly.

Kate raised her eyebrows, and for a few moments, they stared at each other like this before Kate finally broke the silence.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"You're not sick. You're not my patient anymore." House said simply.

"But I was your patient. What if I want a follow up?"

"You had a broken toe, not cancer. And if you had cancer, I would send you to Wilson. I don't do follow ups."

"Well I don't usually take all my clothes off in front of a camera for a man to watch."

"I was your doctor."

"We both know that you were enjoying it more than you should have." Kate sat down in the chair next to his desk.

"What do you want me to say?" House asked. "You were halfway across the world in the freezing cold, more than dedicated to your work than to yourself, and now six months later you're here? Why?"

Kate shrugged. "I took some time off."

"What about your boyfriend?"

Kate just looked at House. "I think drinking my urine was a major turnoff."

House half laughed, and finally the ice was broken.

"So what do you say?" Kate said softly. "Can I have a follow up?"

House sighed, acting like he was about to do the world's biggest chore. "All right. Fine. You can have one check up."

House grabbed a pen and began writing down something on a sheet of paper. He tore it off and handed it to her. She took it and read it.

"Meet me at this address tonight at Seven." House told her.

"Where is this?"

"I thought you might want to see my house in person." House stood up. "Now I gotta go work. Did you know that people die everyday? And by sitting here with you, you probably just killed a person by not letting me do my job?"

Kate stood up and followed House out the door. "Well if we just killed a person, then we'd better justify it tonight by making it one hell of a night."

House grinned at her. "That's why I like you."

House walked Kate to the elevator, where he pushed the down button with his cane.

Down the hallway Wilson and Cameron were curiously watching the two.

"House has never acted like this with anyone." Wilson said.

"Not even me." Cameron whispered back.

Wilson just stared at her.

"What?"

" Cameron, I think you need to move on. You quit for a reason. It's about time you let go of House." Wilson turned and walked away.

Cameron sighed. She knew he was right.

"What are you doing in the middle of the hallway? Get out of my way." House barked at her as he walked past her.

Cameron just nodded and walked away, and House turned in surprise. "What? You're not going to yell to me? Tell me I hurt your feelings?"

"I've got better things to do House." Cameron said over her shoulder as she continued walking. And in that moment, Cameron felt better than she had in days. She realized that she was hungry, and she decided that it would be a good idea to have lunch with Chase today.


End file.
